fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Somebody495
April 12, 2017 Immortal Coil is an RPG following the adventures of the dead in their quest for closure. We begin by following Damien, an average worker. All the player sees is him madly texting away on his phone. Suddenly, as he rounds a corner, loud gunshot rings through the alley, and Damien collapses onto the ground. The shooter runs away. Meanwhile, white sparkles form above Damien’s body, eventually forming a ghostly imitation of Damien. The ghostly form “stands,” and is quickly terrified to realize he is dead. Just as quickly as he forms, a shadowy mass bubbles near him. The shadows form into a vague skeletal shape covered in a veil. Damien is confused as to who/what the figure is at first, and quickly glides away, passing through a building. He starts to have a panic attack at his situation, but he is approached by a cat. The cat looks over him with a knowing grin, seeming to recognize Damien. He begins to speak, much to Damien’s surprise. The cat says that animals are more able to see the dead, and he’s been observing the dead for a while. He considers himself a bit of a scientist in that regard. Damien, still confused, asks what he should call him. The cat states that he’s known by many names, that he’s been called a different name by everyone in the city. However, the dead call him “Hermes.” Hermes remarks that Damien looks different from a lot of ghosts he’s seen, but not completely unknown. He leads Damien to another alley, where a blue soul is gliding around. Upon noticing Damien, the other soul’s arms form into blade-like protrusions. He dashes towards Damien, and combat is initiated. Here, Hermes tells Damien that some souls are looking for a soul core, the one thing that allows souls to pass on. Some souls may lose those cores, so they instead opt to attack other souls and tear out there cores so they can move on. Hermes then teaches Damien the basics of combat. After defeating the soul, a pair of souls begin approaching, one being yellow and one being green. Before Damien fights them, Hermes decides to show off another ability Damien has. He begins prodding Damien for a response. He really lays on his recent death, trying to get a significant response out of him. The following options are available. *They took everything from me! *I lost everything! *What’ll happen when I move on?! Choosing the upper option overwhelms Damien with rage, choosing the middle option overwhelms Damien with sorrow, and choosing the lower option overwhelms Damien with fear. This is to introduce the concept of altering Damien’s emotional state. After defeating the two souls, Damien is still overwhelmed with the respective emotion. Hermes then directs him towards his body, the shadowy figure now far away. Hermes tells him to look at his phone. As he checks it out, he reads some of his texts with his wife. As he reads, he remembers he was in a fight with his wife. He spent so much time on his work, he began to neglect his wife. When they began talking to each other about it, they got angry, and started to fight each other. As he died, his wife was on the brink of breaking up with him, and his emotion, if it wasn’t sorrowful, switches to sorrowful. Then, he dispels his emotional state, deciding that, before he leaves, he was going to make up for what he did to his wife. Hermes tells him to try and text. Damien is then able to interact with the phone for a short time. After texting a bit, he runs out of energy for the phone, and drops it. From this moment forth, Damien is free to explore, able to go about the story at the player’s pace. They can either head for the people responsible for his death, or find his wife, or begin working on side missions. April 13, 2017 Now, it's important to talk about the gameplay. It is a turn-based RPG, requiring players and enemies to take turns in battle. Each participant has HP and SP, which can be refilled through skills, items, or save points. Running out of HP results in either ghost's consciousness being torn asunder, while SP is usually used for special abilities. Each battle consists of 1-3 enemies, while Damien and one partner are allowed out on the field. It was stated that Damien gets overwhelmed by a particular emotion. Now, what does that mean? When a person is ruled by a particular emotion, their soul becomes overwhelmed with an emotion in the afterlife. Depending on the emotion, they'll have different capabilities and stats in battle. Any emotion a soul can be overwhelmed with, Damien can be overwhelmed with as well. *Rage - the red soul. Anyone ruled by rage is known to hit harder than most souls, but are a bit more frail than most. *Joy - the yellow soul. Anyone ruled by joy is known to have supportive abilities and assist whoever their near. They tend to be a little beefier than enraged souls. *Sorrow - the blue soul. Anyone ruled by sorrow is known to take more damage than most, but can't hurt a whole lot. Instead, they're known to use their skills to debuff enemies and attract agro. *Fear - the green soul. A soul ruled by fear is known to be frail and less capable of physical attacking. Instead, they use their skills to attack from afar with spells. *Base - the white soul. A soul that managed to keep themselves from being ruled by either emotion. They act as a jack of all trades, and are one of the few able to change their emotional state. Whenever Damien's emotional state changes, his stats and moveset will change to reflect the emotional state. Rage gives him a more aggressive character, Joy gives him a more supportive character, Sorrow gives him a more tank-y character, and Fear give him a more mage-y character. Changing emotions is a little difficult to do. In order to change emotion, Damien will either have to see something that causes a particular emotion, or particular dialogue choices will result in him changing emotions. Emotional changes last for 10 minutes at a time. There is, however, an easier way to change emotions... Each partner you get is overwhelmed by a particular emotion, and has unfinished business in the mortal world. When you request one of each four partners, you'll get a sidequest to solve their unfinished business. When you complete their respective sidequest, they'll tell you they're ready to move on. Then, you have the chance of handing them off to the Angel of Death, where, after a goodbye, they'll move on to the next world. Then, Damien will gain a skill that allows him to change his emotional state at will. The skill you get depends on the partner you send away. Some ghosts don't fall under a particular emotional state. When a soul is left to stew on the mortal plain for too long, they're exposed to the evils of the world. Their soul becomes marred with sin and despair, their humane mind is as good as gone, and all they want is to hurt anyone they see, living or dead. They are now known as Shadows, and are scattered around the city, and are stronger than any other soul. Exercise caution if you ever see them. Solve sidequests, help other souls gain peace, and finish you're own personal goals. You can hand yourself off to the Angel of Death whenever, but the ending you get will depend on how much you've done in the main game. Do your best to get the best ending. April 14, 2017 Of course, what's an RPG without its characters. Immortal Coil features a wide range of characters. 4 of them serve as party members, plenty of ghosts (that aren't trying to tear Damien apart) carry regrets from the mortal world, and Damien will get to see how each person is affected by death. He'll be compelled to help out the living and the dead during his journey. Now it's time to talk about a few major characters. *Damien - The main character of the game. After his death, he makes it his goal to get closure about his death. He also realizes how poor he was acting towards his wife, and seeks to make amends with her. He is one of few souls not overwhelmed by an emotion, so he is able to switch between any on the fly. *The One of Many Names - A living cat that acts as Damien’s best contact with the mortal plane. Unfortunately, he’s a bit mischievous. He insists that the dead call him “Hermes.” He acts as a guide for the soul, teaching him about how things work. He also frequently belittles various acts Damien does, from helping to send spirits away to tearing up a significantly powerful spirit. He seems to view the struggles of the dead as more of a tragic comedy for him to watch than something that should be taken seriously. *Baxter - A dog that fell victim to an intruder. After his death, he tried to comfort the mourning family, not yet realizing he’s dead. Once Damien speaks to him, he decides to follow him. He acts as a partner in battle, and is overwhelmed with joy, meaning he works to support Damien in battle. He wants to make sure his family has another dog to protect them. If his regrets are alleviated and he moves on, Damien will gain a skill allowing him to be overwhelmed with joy whenever. There are many more characters to look forward to. Most of them with their own demons to deal with. Face desperate souls, help amend regretful souls, and amend your own regrets, in... Immortal Coil Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Somebody495